The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry (Fragaria×ananassa Duchesne) plant that is named ‘Florida Radiance’ and more particularly to a strawberry plant that is distinguished by its high fruit yield during the winter in west central Florida, as well as its ability to produce large, glossy fruit that are resistant to infection by Colletotrichum acutatum. Asexual propagation was performed at Dover, Fla. where the selection was made and plants were tested. Contrast is made to ‘Strawberry Festival’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,739), currently the dominant variety in Hillsborough County, Fla., for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success because it produces high yields of firm, attractive fruit during a desirable market window.